


Phasmo-Fantasy

by StonesFics



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Phasmophobia (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Ghosts, Gladio is chaotic and Noctis is also, Haunted House, Humor, Ignis has the braincell, Prompto has the misfortune of being my favorite boy, Spooky, brotherhood era, pre-game, the video game boys play a video game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonesFics/pseuds/StonesFics
Summary: Prompto loaded up the game, his gut churning as the title Phasmophobia flashed across the screen. He did not do scary things at all. Horror movies and games were generally a no-go unless he wanted to spend the next week not wanting to leave his room at night. Now he was going to be ghost hunting in a notoriously scary game. He really should learn how to say no to Noct.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Phasmo-Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I played Phasmophobia for the first time on Halloween and afterwards I went into a writing frenzy and wrote seven pages of the FFXV boys playing the game. Now I'm sharing what came from that. I tried to write it so you wouldn't have to know a lot about the game to be able to understand it but obviously it would still help.

“So, what’re we playing tonight?” Prompto asked, tugging his tie until it was loose enough to slip over his head. “More AC in preparation for Valhalla?”

Noctis shook his head, throwing his blazer and tie onto the couch. “Nah, not tonight. How does some ghost hunting sound?”

Prompto paused as he processed the question before he groaned. “Nooooo, Noct, you know how bad I am with those scary games! Remember Until Dawn?”

“That was just some shitty jumpscares,” Noctis replied, disappearing into his room. He left his door open and continued with the conversation at a louder volume. “This’ll be fun! I even got Specs and Gladio to join us!”

Prompto bit his lip, fiddling with his wristband anxiously. “I don’t even have anything to play it on!”

Noctis re-emerged now clothed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. “You can use my laptop and I’ll use my desktop.” He tossed a pair of sweatpants and a tee to Prompto. “I even got an extra pair of headsets with a mic. Game’s all downloaded and ready to go.”

Prompto stuck out his lower lip and balled up the borrowed clothes in his hands. After a short-lived staredown with Noctis, he whined but relented. “Fiiiine! But if I can’t sleep tonight, I’m blaming you!”

“A blame that I will carry the burden of. Now let’s get everything set up. Specs and Gladio should be getting on in a bit.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later and the two teens were all set up. Prompto was at the dining table with Noctis’s laptop, mouse, and headset. His Steam account was already logged in and the game was downloaded. Noctis had clearly prepared for this.

The Prince was set up in his room on his desktop. For the sake of the game, they were in separate rooms speaking through a conference call on a chat client and all of the lights in the apartment had been turned off. Gladio and Ignis were, of course, at their own homes and had joined the call as well.

“Are we ready to go?” Ignis asked as soon as they were all connected and settled.

“Yup,” Gladio answered. “Let’s get started! I want to punch a ghost!”

“Loading it up right now,” Noctis told him.

“Same,” Prompto tagged on. The title of the game  _ Phasmophobia  _ flashed onto the screen and he cringed. This was gonna be bad, he could already tell.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Did any of you play the tutorial?”

There was silence.

“Right. Of course.”

“I’ve been watching streamers play it so I think I’ve got it,” Noctis replied.

“This is my first time ever seeing it,” Prompto admitted. After hearing about it for the past few weeks, he had no plans to ever watch the game let alone play it. 

“I’ll wing it.” It was easy to imagine Gladio’s shrug.

Ignis sighed. “Alright, well, I’ll help as much as I can since I did play the tutorial.”

“Okay, but first,” Noctis started, “go into the audio settings and double check your mic. Then go into the PC settings and make sure push to talk is off. The game’s got proximity chat so we’ll be using that to communicate.”

Prompto followed the instructions as did everybody else. Once that was done, Ignis created a lobby and a code.

Upon seeing the code, Noctis snorted. “Hah, sixty-nine. Nice.”

“Nice.”

“Nice.” Came the echoes from Gladio and Prompto. Ignis just sighed.

Finally they were all in the lobby and disconnected from the chat client instead using the in-game voice. The waiting area was a small room that they could move around in with a big whiteboard, a basketball hoop, and some shelves. While Ignis chose the job they were going to be assigned to, Gladio was trying to score hoops and Noctis and Promto were painstakingly stacking some spray cans. 

“Seeing as we are all level one and have no money, we’ll only have one flashlight,” the advisor told them. “We’ll be going to a roadhouse map. Once we go in, we’ll figure out who gets what.”

“I call dibs on the EMF detector!” Noctis called.

Ignis continued, “Everybody choose your avatar and once you’re ready, press ‘ready up.’”

They all did that, Prompto selecting one of the pasty white guys randomly. He was the last to click ready up and then Ignis started the game.

Everything went silent as the game started to load them in and Prompto realized that he was never going to be actually ready for this. He did not do scary things at all. Horror movies and games were generally a no-go unless he wanted to spend the next week not wanting to leave his room at night. How Noctis had roped him into this he would never know. That damned prince.

After a moment of silence, they all loaded into a small white trailer and could once again communicate. On one side of the trailer was some shelving with equipment spread around and a desk with a monitor and PC on it. On the other side was a whiteboard that had writing all over it and some black screens with different statistics. One screen had a map, another said ‘sound sensors’ with a chart, another with four heads that had their usernames and 100%s in them, and the last had a chart labeled ‘activity levels’. 

“Hey, hey, Prompto, look.”

Prompto looked over at Noctic’s character - a white guy with brown curly hair that looked like every intern on every cop show ever. “What?”

As if disconnected from the lower half of his body, the man’s upper half dipped forward like one of those drinking birds before going back the other way and bending the spine in a very unnatural way. He went back and forth like that rapidly and it looked so ridiculous that both Prompto and Gladio laughed loudly at it and started to mimic the action.

“The ghost’s name is Donald Garcia,” Ignis read off, ignoring the others’ stupid shenanigans. “He responds to everybody so we won’t have to be alone to use the spirit box. Use his name to anger him and record any evidence in the journal. Our optional objectives are to figure out what type of ghost he is, have a member of our team witness a ghost event, capture him on photo, and use a crucifix to prevent a hunt. Seeing as we don’t have a crucifix, we can’t do that one but the first three shouldn’t be too difficult.”

“What’s a hunt?” Prompto asked nervously.

“Sometimes a ghost will get so pissed off that it just starts to hunt everybody,” Noctis explained. “It locks the front door, blocks the walkie-talkies, and goes after someone usually the one who’s got the lowest sanity level. So just don’t piss it off and you’ll be fine.”

“Okay, don’t piss it off, seems easy enough. My goal in life is to never piss anyone off so I just have to keep doing that.”

“We should split our supplies amongst ourselves,” Ignis’s avatar walked along the shelves. “I’ll grab the flashlight and the ghost writing journal. Gladio, since you seem the most eager to antagonize the ghost, you take the spirit box. Noctis, you should take the EMF detector and the UV flashlight. Prompto seeing as you are our resident photographer you should take the cameras. One will stream video back to the trailer and the other will be used to take photos for evidence.”

Prompto picked up the cameras, stashing them in his inventory while the others grabbed their own assigned supplies. He scrolled through his items to make sure they were all there.

“Are we ready then?” Ignis asked. “Once the house is open we’ll have five minutes until the ghost can start hunting. We should split up to cover the most ground.” 

“Not gonna be a problem,” Gladio said, clearly getting impatient. “Now let’s get going before I become a ghost.”

“I think we’re ready, Specs,” Noctis added. 

Prompto whined. “Speak for yourself!”

Gladio snorted. “Wimp.”

Ignis sighed as he did when he was dealing with their impatience. “Alright, let’s start. Everybody remember your roles.”

The back of the van started to open up revealing the dark outside. Gladio and Noctis rushed out (or slowly walked, as the character’s walk speed was that of a snail’s and the sprint speed wasn’t much faster) to the front door. The house was an average suburban two-story house painted white. Upon getting to the entrance, they met their first obstacle.

“Did you forget something?” Ignis, still at the trailer’s exit, asked with a clear smirk in his voice. 

Noctis groaned. “Yeah, we forgot the keys!”

“You did indeed.” The advisor walked back towards the desk and picked up the keys. “Perhaps you should double check that you have everything before eagerly dashing out.”

Noctis mimicked Ignis in the way he did when it was clear that he had lost an argument and he and Gladio entered the house.

Prompto and Ignis entered moments after, the former sticking close to the latter. When inside, an eerie droning started playing lowly making Prompto feel very on edge. It was pitch dark save for Ignis’s flashlight which only made him stick closer. They took a right, walking through the living room towards a hallway on the far side. 

“Donald Garcia, come on out!” Gladio shouted from somewhere within the house. “Get out here, you fucking coward! Fight me!”

“Ask the spirit box questions, Gladio,” Ignis said through the walky-talky. “Don’t just swear at it, it won’t get any results.”

Gladio huffed. “Fine.”

They walked through the hallway and inside a bedroom. Ignis hit the lightswitch and the room was bathed in a light, abating Prompto’s anxiety slightly. 

“Anything on the EMF, Noct?” Ignis asked.

“Nothing yet,” Noctis replied through the comms. “Pretty dead up here.”

Ignis hummed. “Not the sort of dead we’re looking for. Let me know if you find anything.”

“Roger.”

“What are we looking for?” Prompto asked, examining the room. It seemed like just a normal bedroom with a desk with some random items spread around.

Ignis’s character walked around the room in the very awkward and stiff way that the character models did, looking around. “Any sign of paranormal activity. With how early it is in the night, I highly doubt we’ll find anything yet. Keep an eye out for flying objects, running water, slamming doors, lights turning on by themselves; anything that would suggest paranormal activity.”

Prompto gulped nervously. The idea of objects going flying or doors slamming on their own was unnerving and he silently prayed to the Six that he wouldn’t witness any of these events. 

The radio buzzed to life and Gladio’s voice came through. “Found a ouija board in the basement. Does it do anything or is it just for show?”

“We can use it to talk to the ghost,” Noctis replied. “Also we need Prom to take a picture with it on to get some- oh shit! Fuck!” 

Ignis started for the door, slowly making his way out into the hallway with Prompto following. “Noct? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Just scared the shit out of me. A door slammed and then the EMF started going off. I think I found the ghost.”

“Gladio, grab the board. You’re still upstairs, correct, Noct?”

“Yup, up the stairs and to the left. It slammed the bathroom door at the end of the hallway. I’ll look around for fingerprints.”

“Don’t get too scared, Princess,” Gladio said with an obvious smirk in his voice.

“Shut up, Gladio.”

Ignis and Prompto made their way through the living room and towards the stairs. Gladio’s character was coming from the other direction holding a ouija board. He met them at the bottom of the stairs.

“How’re you holding up, blondie?” Gladio asked locally as they made their way up the staircase.

“I’m doing awesome,” Prompto responded, forcing a cheery tone that came out very flat.

Gladio snorted. “Sure sound like it.”

“Just remember that it’s a game and they can’t hurt you,” Ignis told him.

“Yeah, right,” Prompto muttered.

They walked down the hallway at the top of the stairs and took the first left into a hallway. There was a door at the right end and at the far left end there were two doors. Noctis’s character was standing in the bathroom at the end.

“Have you found anything, Noct?” Ignis questioned while they joined him.

“No fingerprints yet,” Noctis answered, shining a purple light around the dark. “I can’t tell if it’s in the bathroom or the bedroom. Like, the bathroom door slammed but it’s been throwing shit around in the bedroom. The EMF also started going off in the bedroom.”

“Level five EMF?”

“No, just three.”

Gladio entered the bedroom and called out, “Donald Garcia! Come on out, you fucking coward! Fight me like a real man!”

“Gladio!” Prompto squeaked. “Don’t piss it off!”

The Shield ignored him and continued with his taunting. “How does it feel to be fucking dead, Donald Garcia? Did you die because you’re a little bitch?! COME ON OUT, DONALD GARCIA!”

Suddenly there was this loud exhale in Prompto’s ear and he jumped out of his skin, letting out a yelp. His hands flew off of the keyboard and mouse and he grabbed his headset nearly ripping it off his head. His heart pounded furiously against his ribcage, threatening to burst free.

Gladio barked out a laugh. “Now that’s more like it!”

“Nope! Nope, I’m not doing this.” Prompto didn’t care anymore if they thought that he was a wimp for being so scared of a game. Instead he brought his legs up to his chest and curled in on himself. “I hate this, I hate everything about this. I hate that ghost especially for scaring the holy shit out of me.”

“Leave Prompto alone, you asshole!” Noctis yelled into the room. “Go after Gladio, he’s the one being a dick!”

“Prompto, would you perhaps prefer helping from the trailer?” Ignis suggested gently. “I’ll escort you down there.”

Stay in the trailer away from the ghost and be useful? Yup, sign him the hell up.

“Yeah, I would like that a lot,” he answered quickly.

“If you could put the video camera down wherever you deem best to get a shot of the whole room and leave the photo camera, then we can go.”

Prompto did as Ignis instructed, throwing the photo camera onto the bed and then setting the video camera up on the nightstand. His hands were still slightly shaking and everything in him was screaming to get out so once his tasks were done he went as fast as his slow character could go out the door and started down the hallway, Ignis following behind him.

Noctis and Gladio continued taunting the ghost as they made their way down the stairs and out of the house. Their muffled shouts followed them until they passed through the door and were outside. The tense background noise that had been ever present since he had first entered also disappeared and it was like a weight had lifted off of Prompto's chest. It may have been just a virtual outside but it really felt like Prompto was breathing fresh air for the first time in a long time.

“Your job will be to watch for ghost orbs on the video feed,” Ignis explained to him as they entered the trailer and went towards the monitors. “They will look like fireflies flying in a section of the room usually on a loop. If you see one, be sure to let us know.”

“Easy! Got it!” Prompto responded, glad that he could still be useful. 

“I found fingerprints and we got spirit box!” Noctis’s voice came up over the radio. 

“It said ‘kill’,” Gladio added. “But it’s been too much of a fucking coward to even show it’s face so I doubt that it’s gonna have the balls to kill me.”

Ignis sighed. “Mark both of those in your journals. And be careful, a response like that could mean a hunt will start soon.”

Gladio snorted. “Hunt? I doubt it. Hunt me, you bitch! Do it, Donald Garcia! You-” Then the radio dissolved into static.

“Well, he was asking for it,” Ignis muttered. “We’ll have to watch them on the video feed to see what happens.”

“What’s happening?” Prompto asked and stood next to Ignis, looking at the monitor. Both Gladio and Noctis’s characters were in the room but they were on their way out, Noctis in the lead.

“The ghost is hunting,” the advisor told him. “They’ve aggravated it enough for it to want them dead. That’s what happens when you use its name repeatedly.”

“Oh.” Right, he remembered something Noctis had mentioned earlier about it. That sounded horrifying and he was very glad he wasn’t inside. 

They sat there in silence for a moment watching the empty room from the video feed. Neither Noctis nor Gladio showed up and nerves churned in Prompto’s gut. They would be fine, right?

“I see a ghost orb,” Ignis said. “You see in the top right corner there? That tiny ball of light?”

Looking closely, Prompto did notice a small ball of light. It was kind of like a little firefly doing a loop in the air. “Yeah, I see it.”

“That’s what you’d be looking for. However, we’ve found it for this job so all we need to do is mark it in our journals. It also gives us the type of ghost we are dealing with which is a poltergeist.”

Then, startling Prompto slightly, Gladio’s voice came from over the radio with a loud cackle. “Guys, sorry to say but we’re gonna have to find a new heir to the throne. The ghost got the princess!”

“What will I tell his father,” Ignis replied dryly. 

“Dude, isn’t your job to, like, protect Noct?” Prompto asked.

“I tried! I got between him and the ghost and told the ghost to fuck off but he went right through my ass and choked Noct out! I guess I was just too scary. He saw Noct’s scrawny ass and decided that he was an easier target.”

“Right, well, while you two were being hunted, Prompto and I got the final piece of evidence,” Ignis told him, getting back to business at hand. “We found ghost orbs meaning we’re dealing with a poltergeist.”

“Love that movie,” Gladio said.

Ignis’s character started to move towards the house. “I’m going to go back in and attempt to get the remaining photos. Prompto, you are welcome to stay here if it’s safer. Gladio, do whatever you want but try not to get killed.”

A ping from Prompto’s phone made him jump a bit. The screen lit up beside the laptop telling him that he received a text from Noctis.

“Uh, Gladio, Noctis told me to tell you that you suck and you’re fired,” Prompto relayed the message displayed on his phone. Just above it was a message that said ‘u r my ouija board now.’

The Shield snickered. “Not my fault you’re an easy target, Noct.”

His phone pinged again. “Now he said to kiss his ass.”

“Not even in your dreams, princess!”

“Have you used the ouija board yet, Gladio?” Ignis asked, interrupting the game of telephone.

“Not yet, kinda forgot about it,” Gladio answered.

“We’ll do that as well so I can photograph it.”

The radio fell silent and Prompto stood in the trailer not really knowing what to do with himself now. The ghost orbs had been found and they figured out what kind of ghost they were hunting so he didn’t have to watch the feeds. Ignis was going to wrap everything else up with Gladio so he wasn’t really needed there. He tried to examine the wall with the different screens but quickly lost interest in that. What was he supposed to do?

Then something appeared out of thin air in front of him and fell to the floor. Upon closer inspection he found that it was… a plate?

Prompto pressed down on the key for the radio. “Uh, guys? A plate just appeared in front of me? Can the ghost leave the house?”

“That would be Noct,” Ignis explained. “Dead players can still wander about the area and pick up objects that aren’t equipment.”

“Ah, got it,” Prompto replied. That made sense.

His phone pinged. It was a message from Noctis that read ‘help me rob the place.’

He laughed. “Okay, sure, that sounds hilarious. I’m not leaving the front room, though.”

So Prompto started to willingly go back into the house. When he got in he turned on the light and started to collect objects. When he filled up his three inventory slots, he returned to the trailer and placed them in a pile. Noctis was also adding items to the pile and together they created a hoard of a mixed assortment of kitchenware and random items from around the house. Their stupid shenanigans did wanders for his anxiety and he found himself not scared at all when he was in the house.

Then, as Prompto was leaving with the TV remote, a fork, and a tea kettle, the door slammed shut in his face and the overhead light started to flicker. Terror washed over him and he tried to open the door but a locked symbol replaced his cursor. 

The ghost was hunting. Oh gods oh shit oh fuck- the ghost was hunting and he had no idea what to do. What was he supposed to do?!

His phone lit up with another message from Noctis that simply read ‘hide!’

Prompto beelined for the dining table as fast as his character could go‒why were these characters so damn slow?!‒and crouched behind it in the corner hoping that he was hidden enough. He clamped his hand over his mouth to muffle any fearful whimpers.

Nothing happened for a few heart-pounding moments. The house was silent‒even Ignis and Gladio’s muffled chatter that had become background noise was gone. Prompto was frozen in fear, his eyes trained on the screen. He felt like he was in a horror movie waiting for the serial killer to bust through the door with an axe.

Then, to his horror, a shadowy figure walked down from the stairs. It was completely black and disappeared when the lights flashed off. Then when the lights flashed back on, it was in the kitchen heading right towards him with an axe in hand.

Prompto shrieked and covered his eyes with his hands, pulling his legs up to his chest. A low groaning started in his ears followed by a loud heartbeat that was more from the game than himself. Scary music played before it all ended, the ringing of a bell echoing in the sudden silence. 

Prompto hesitantly looked out from beneath his fingers. The laptop screen showed some sort of underground area and there was a single lightbulb flashing. What looked like bodies wrapped in blankets hung from the ceiling. The light popped and went out.

Then he was back standing in the house in the same place that he had died except there was a noticeable difference. The world was bathed in an ethereal light blue and mist hung around the air. Also Noctis’s character was standing in front of him.

“You good, Prom?”

Prompto opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a strangled whimper. He took a shaky breath in trying to will his heart to stop racing and his hands to stop shaking.

After a moment, he finally managed to say, “Fuck this game.”

Noct chuckled. “That’s fair. Congrats on dying, though, and welcome to the afterlife.”

“Prompto?” Ignis’s voice spoke up from over the radio. “Prompto, are you there?”

Prompto went to reply but remembered that, oh right, he was dead. So instead he grabbed the tea kettle that he had been stealing and resumed his journey back to the trailer.

He didn’t return to the house to get more after that, though. He stayed in the trailer and curled into a ball, his arms hugging his knees to his chest. His heart was still racing a bit and he did some breathing exercises that he had learned to help control his anxiety. Noctis did continue with his burglary, though, and brought back one or two items until he came back with Gladio and Ignis in tow.

Gladio laughed when he saw the hoard pile they had created. “I see you two were busy. I hope it was worth dying for, blondie.”

Over the radio, Ignis said, “Noct, Prompto, we’re going to be leaving momentarily. You don’t have to be in the trailer but make sure that you have poltergeist for the ghost type recorded in your journals.”

“You think we’ll get anything for the shit they stole?” Gladio joked.

“It’ll be the most they get from his job,” Ignis replied. Then he walked over to the keypad near the door to the trailer. “I’ll be shutting the trailer in five seconds. Five, four, three, two, one.”

The back of the trailer started to rise back into place and slowly it closed and the screen went black.

When the new screen loaded in, Prompto found a familiar whiteboard in front of him. Under the first three objectives he earned five hundred yen from each and nothing from the fourth. Bone evidence (whatever that was) and insurance both had zeros as well but the photos gave him 1,500 yen. Near the bottom of the board there was a line that read ‘the ghost was a poltergeist.’

“Hey, Noct, how was the afterlife?” Gladio asked with a snicker.

“I should’ve found a knife to throw at you,” Noct snapped back. “What a good shield you turned out to be. I’ll have to talk to my dad about a replacement.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.”

“I think that’s enough for tonight,” Ignis cut in before Noct’s could retaliate. “I believe Prompto especially needs a break.”

“I’m never playing that again,” Prompto stated plainly. “Noct, buddy, you’re the brother I never had, but if you ask me to join again I’m going to block your number.”

Noctis made a disappointed noise. “Fine. We can play some more AC for the rest of the night.”

“I’ll be over in about a half hour to get started on dinner,” Ignis informed them.

“I’ll be over soon too,” Gladio said. “Can’t miss out on Iggy’s cooking.”

“See you guys in a bit,” Noctis told them and then disconnected.

Prompto quit the game and ran his hands over his face, sinking back into the dining room table chair. That one game that lasted maybe twenty minutes left him feeling absolutely exhausted. He knew he was going to have trouble falling asleep tonight and probably every night for the next two weeks. But the game was over and he didn’t have to worry about scary ghosts with axes coming to kill him.

Somehow, though, he felt like that wasn’t going to be the last time he played that game. 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this fic was inspired by things that have actually happened in games I've played and I used some of my own Twitch clips for reference. Gladio's behavior was inspired by one of my friends who is way too chaotic but also somehow rarely dies and then Prompto was heavily inspired by my own reactions when I first started to play the game. It was a lot of fun to write lol  
> Thanks for reading! I am planning to do a chapter 2 so look forward to that! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment and/ or a kudos!  
> Now for a question. What would the four boys have for Steam usernames?


End file.
